Syura's Mind Control Game
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: After capturing Lubbock, Syura uses a mind control teigu to punish him. (Yaoi, non-con, mind control)


"Ah, looks like I caught a Night Raid brat after all." Syura announced in the dungeon. Both hands were behind his back as he examined his captured prey currently chained against the cold cement wall in front of him. "You and your friend did a wonderful job... _cosplaying._ I nearly passed you both up if it weren't for his idiocy of using such a familiar teigu to Miss Esdeath."

Lubbock did not dare comment on Tatsumi's behalf. He continued to glare silently at the man ahead.

"Of course you were a different case." Syura went on, his eyes going over Lubbock's bare torso once more. "I have a taste for young girls so naturally I took you in for punishment myself, preferably. Who knew I very gullibly caught a boy crossdressing? You're very lucky you were able to pull it off." He trailed off, walking over to a metal table.

This finally interested Lubbock into speaking.

"... What do you mean?" He asked. Syura grinned triumphantly and held up a small device, nonchalantly clasping it onto his wrist.

"Normally, I would have killed you by now for deceiving me. I'm the kind of man to show no mercy. You on the other hand, I find you rather appealing. You're not like the typical slut in the slums. You're very defiant as well, such a new day for me." Syura explained as he flicked his hand around, adjusting to the device.

"No matter what you do to me, I won't say anything. I'll never turn my back on my friends." Lubbock warned.

"You needn't worry about that. I had a feeling you wouldn't. So that's why I'm going to make use of your capture." Syura countered, smirking widely.

Lubbock began to feel uneasy, not that he already wasn't, and tugged at the chains connecting his wrists to the wall. What could the psychopath possibly want with him?

-I am your master now-

Lubbock froze suddenly with wide eyes. His entire being shuddered as something began to invade his conscience.

-You will obey my every command-

He desperately tried to fight off the elastic being slinking through his vulnerable mindset. It was almost as though he was being possessed.

-You will not defy me-

Syura's smirk grew larger each time he muttered the orders. He loved how Lubbock visibly shook and clenched his fists. However, all attempts were fruitless, thanks to his mind controlling teigu that was found nearly a week ago. The man had always wanted to test it, but every girl he raped seemed more willing than he figured. That is why he presumed them to be sluts. Now, he is going to try it on Lubbock.

"A-ah... wha-..." Lubbock murmured, slowly submitting to the numb feeling.

-That's right. There is no need to fight back-

The chains opened and Lubbock's hands were finally freed, only he could not make a move to get away. At this point, most of his subconscience had been stolen. His once vibrant green eye turned into a misty turquoise color, indicating that Syura's job was now complete.

"Good boy. On your knees." Syura commanded. There was still mental resisting but eventually, Lubbock hesitantly rose to his knees.

"Ngh..."

"It's amazing that you're still trying to fight it off, I commend you for it. Although it is a bit too late for that." Syura said, opening his pants and pulling out a large, half-erect cock. "Suck it."

Lubbock knew somewhere deep in his mind that this was wrong. His body, unfortunately, moved by itself and his hand grasped the erection.

-Go on-

His mouth slowly opened as he had a mental war with himself. This is not right! Yet his head continued to move toward the enemy's cock.

Syura eventually grew impatient with the hesitance.

"Do it!"

Lubbock's eyes shut tight as he hastily took in half of the cock into his mouth. His green brows furrowed from unwillingly filling his mouth, and he choked when Syura pushed in the rest in a forced deep-throat.

"Mouth of a virgin. My favorite~" Syura complimented as he began thrusting in and out of Lubbock's mouth. Lubbock's hazed, teary eyes peered open from the rough thrusting but his body stayed frozen in his kneeling position as he accepted the cock hitting the back of his throat.

Syura hissed from the pleasure and gave his several last thrusts.

"You're going to swallow all of it~"

At this command, Lubbock's eyes widened from the sudden rush of semen squirting into his mouth while he was forced to swallow it all. Syura huffed as he finished milking hisself and pulled out of his prey's mouth. At once, Lubbock coughed as Syura eyed the teen's jeans. This is definitely going to be a lot of fun.

-Take off the rest of your clothes-

Lubbock blushed heavily in even more humiliation, tugging at the hem of his own jeans and sliding them down along with his undergarment. Soon, his shoes and socks joined the discarded clothing and Syura immediately felt his manhood reharden slowly from the sight.

"A few battle scars here and there, but that makes you even more pretty~"

Lubbock yelped when he was shoved back onto the cold tile floor with Syura on top. The man pushed down on the teen's thighs while parting his legs, nearly drooling at Lubbock's slightly erect penis and pink, winking anus.

Immediately, Syura leaned his head in and licked the twitching hole. His response is a defiant sound and hands grasping his silver hair, but he could careless.

"N-Noo! Aah!"

"You're a delicious one." Syura murmured and poked the entrance with his tongue. Tears fell from Lubbock's shut eyes when his anus was intruded by a wet appendage. His controlled body only laid and he shivered between yells that sounded like moans. The tongue twisted and turned inside of him. Lubbock turned his head from side to side, regretting ever enjoying the feeling.

Syura groaned, growing aroused from the response he was getting from tongue-fucking the boy. He slurped and sucked greedily, keeping his vice-like grip on Lubbock's twitching legs. Finally, he slipped out his tongue and admired his messy work as he lifted his head victoriously. Lubbock was huffing with flushed cheeks and a horrified look, possibly from liking the sensation. His erection had been leaking pre-cum during the short session, and his ass was slightly covered in saliva along with the pre-cum.

"I am going to enjoy ravishing you." Syura commented, motioning at his large, excited cock. Lubbock's turquoise eyes glanced at the manhood and he whimpered, still trying to break free of the mind-control spell.

-Get on your hands and knees-

Lubbock turned and shakily rose onto his knees and hands, worriedly looking over his shoulder with his hazed eyes. Syura kneeled as he grabbed Lubbock's pale waist, sliding his cock inbetween the cheeks. He began grinding at a moderate pace, groaning with each slide. Lubbock clenched his fists when he regrettably moved back against. It was as though his body cemented into this position.

"You're really wet. I bet you want this, don't you slut~?"

Lubbock growled at him and shrieked when Syura immediately slammed inside of him.

Syura was overcome with heat and burrowed deep inside the tight ring of muscles. He wasted no time in pounding the teen, panting with a wild grin.

"Aah! Ah! Ah!" Hot tears trailed down Lubbock's cheeks just as the next command came into play.

-Why don't you moan for my cock?-

"H-H... Harder!" Lubbock was forced to say with wide eyes. Syura became impressively turned on and rammed into the screaming boy. He loved how much his prey was still trying to fight him off, even in the most humiliating position.

Lubbock was laid down onto his side and the man lifted a leg, continuing to thrust viciously into him. Lubbock clawed the floor with a hand as his prostate was being repetitively hit. All his nerves were going haywire to the point that he could not even think straight with the last bit of sanity he had.

-I didn't say to stop-

"H-Harder! Harder!" Lubbock yelled. His toes curled from the harsh thrusting and his penis squirted pre-cum. Syura, however, grind into him with a low groan.

"Damn, I should do this more often..." Syura growled, feeling his cock squish deliciously inside the hot and wet, twitching passage.

Over the course of the hour, Syura spent them time fucking Lubbock in various positions around the room. He had then teen hold his legs up as he pounded him against the wall. He had him lean over the metal desk on just his toes as he roughly thrust into him from behind. Syura even guided the boy, his back facing his chest, on his lap and enjoyed every moment he whispered a command and had it play out.

Eventually, Syura had Lubbock (forcibly) ride his cock on the tile floor. The man was nearing his end and held Lubbock's flushed waist, with red grip marks from before, and slammed up. Lubbock, who had already came several times, sensitively shuddered and drool ran from his agape mouth.

-Squeeze around my cock, slut!-

The ring of muscles clenched around Syura's gliding cock and he smirked while thrusting at a inhumane speed. Lubbock began yelling and held on dearly as the pace picked up. His body was on fire and his stomach coiled tightly in pleasure. His clouded mind turned white and his moaning upped in pitch.

"Haa! Haa!" Syura winced and flipped them over, gripping Lubbock's wrists to keep him trapped as he pushed in deep.

-Spread your legs more!-

Lubbock shivered and parted his legs more, readying himself to be filled. Syura continued to hold him down and began giving short, brusque thrusts. The sound of their skins slapping wetly echoed in the air, tangling with Lubbock's loud moaning. His back arched and Syura tightened his grip.

"So flexible too~ Hngh!"

Lubbock's hazed eyes rolled up and his tongue stuck out slightly when a surge of thick semen rushed through his passage. Syura continued to pound stickly into Lubbock while milking himself. He gave several grunts with each hard thrust until he slowed down just as Lubbock came onto himself.

Lubbock shuddered with teary eyes, passing out right on the spot. Syura only pulled out and stared down at the mess he made satisfyingly.

"You know what, I'm in such a good mood that I might let you go." He said in thought. Syura then caressed Lubbock's cheek with a low hum.

"However, I wonder how your dear friend, Tatsumi, will react to my little spell on you..."


End file.
